Fúnebres & Alucinados
by Kykeon
Summary: É o que dá quando o Remus lê livros que não devia ler. Porque os Marotos são assim. No slash::


**Disclaimer: **Já sabem que a JK fica com os HP's personas todos, eu fico só com o Moony. ^^

Aviso: No slash. É verdade, só o dialogozinho é que é.

**Lembra sempre: Se não ler, eu posso jogar sapinhos debaixo do seu travesseiro...e se não deixar review, te faço uma macumbinha! Ehehe! Tá avisado/a!**

* * *

«Nah, nah nah nah, quando eu nasci a minha mãe não tinha leite...fui rejeitado e amaldiçoado...»

«SIRIUS! SIRIUS! AI MEU MERILM!»

«Hum...nah nah nah...Que foi Moony? Nah nah nah nah ...»

«Ai Sirius, tu nem vais imaginar o que eu vi, nem te passa, a sério, a coisa mais chocante, horrível, como é que alguém...»

Sirius atira com o mp3 «Edição Limitada» pelos ares e corre para Remus, que está muito agoniado.

« Que se passou, Remus?»

« Juro-te, não vais acreditar, foi horrível, oh, eu preferia morrer a ver aquilo...»

«Mas o que é que se passou afinal?»

«Nojento, nojento, coisa imunda, blherc, como é que alguém...»

«FODASSE! QUERES-ME CONTAR O QUE SE PASSOU CARALHO?»

«Ai meu merlim, não te zangues comigo Sirius...pronto, pronto, eu conto, não quero guardar esta nojice só para mim...»

« Vomita lá ou azaro-te!»

«Está bem, está bem...Prontos lembraste que eu depois do toque da aula de Poções fui a correr convosco certo?»

«Muito certo. Dez pontos para os Gryffindor.»

«Sim, e então eu voltei para trás para perguntar ao Slughi o que era o TPSC (N/A: nesta história, TPSC significa Trabalho Para a Sala Comum) e... oh Padfoot nem te passa, juro-te o que eu vi lá era tão nojento...

«Sim, já sabemos que era nojento, meu, tás farto de repetir isso. Mas chuta lá!»

«Tu lembras-te que o Slughorn pediu à tua prima e ao Snivellus para ficarem lá depois das aulas?»

«Qual prima?»

«A Bellatrix.»

«Ela não é minha prima.»

«Ai não?»

«Não.»

«Então mas ela não é irmã da Narcissa?»

«É.»

«E então e a Narcissa também é tua prima.»

«Não não é.»

«A sério?»

«A sério.»

«Ah, depois explicas-me a tua nova árvore genealógica.»

«Quando tiver tempo, agora estou ocupado a planear a fuga de casa.»

«Então tu já não tinhas fugido?»

«Já tinha fugido?»

«Sim, aquela loira multimilionária, a J.K Rowling que escreveu os livros da saga com o nome do teu futuro afilhado disse na Ordem da Fénix que tu fugiste de casa aos dezasseis anos.»

«Fugi mesmo?»

«Eu só li o livro, agora vamos ter de esperar pelo futuro.»

«Olha lá, e eu tenho um afilhado?»

«Sim, vais ter um afilhado no futuro chamado Harry Potter.»

«Que espectáculo! Então vai ser filho do James!»

«Do James e da Lily.»

«A sério? Que fixe! Vou já contar ao James que se vai casar com ela e ter um filho, assim ele excusa de andar pelos corredores a armar-se em bom para a conquistar!»

«Pois mas para ela casar com ele, supostamente vai ter de ser seduzida!»

«Ah, eu sou o Professor do James, nisso não há problema. Que espectáculo, e que mais descobriste?

«Bom, o último livro ainda não saiu, mas pelo que sei tu vais para Azkaban aos 21 anos. E depois vais voltar, eu vou-te abraçar como um irmão(na visão da JK, claro, ambos sabemos o que isso significou) e tu vais estar muito feio quando voltares de lá.»

«Oh meu Merlim! Aaaaahhhh, tenho de me cuidar depressa se não quero que isso aconteça!»

«Mas olha, também tenho notícias más...o James e a Lily vão morrer e o Wormtail vai trai-los...»

«O QUÊ?»

«Sim, eu também fiquei um pouco chocado quando descobri, mas é verdade...o Quem-Nós-Sabemos vai assassiná-los ao domicílio.»

«Tás a gozar!»

«Não tou nada. E depois o rapaz vai ficar marcado com uma cicatriz numa forma angulosa e esquisita na testa e vai ser o protegido do Dumbledore.»

«Que privilégio!»

«Mas olha, por falar no Dumbledore, ele morre no 6º livro. O Snivellus mata-o.»

«A sério Moony? Então... *linha brilhante de racciocínio* se nós matarmos agora o Snivelly ele já não pode matar o Dumbledore!»

«Nunca pensei dizer isto, mas EXCELENTE IDEIA PADFOOT!» *sarcasmo*

«Eu sabia, até porque as minhas ideias são todas boas!» *obviamente não percebeu o sarcasmo*

«Aham.» *chateado pq não percebeu o sarcasmo*

Vão caminhando num silêncio fúnebre pelos corredores também fúnebres de Hogwarts. Chegam ao dormitório masculino na torre dos Gryffindor onde o ambiente fúnebre está em baixa. James e Peter estão a saltar em cima das camas com garrafas de Firewhisky na mão com uma ideia pouco fúnebre de se embebedarem. James grita com uma expressão funebrezinha Lily e Snivellus! Enquanto Peter faz a dança dos Macacos Alucinados.

«Lily, coisa linda, és tu minha ruiva toda boa? Vai-me dar na mona é?» comenta Prongs num estado fúnebre de bebedeira.

«Que coisa mais fúnebre».

«Psiu, Moony, caluda! Deixa o Prongs sonhar!»

«Ah ah ah, e então vem o Macaco Alucinado, completamente alucinado, do tipo «mesmo alucinado» e começa a fazer a dança (hic) dos aluci (hic) nados!

«Coitadinhos, pobres criaturas.*

«Estás mesmo com pena deles?»

«Sim.»

«OMG.»

«Que foi?»

«Esqueci-me de te contar o que vi na aula.»

«Ah, não tem mal, para visões perturbadoras já temos estas aqui à nossa frente. Olha só!»

E James e Peter saltavam aos abraços na cama de James, a gritar: Meu lindo amigo, ah, como eu te amo, há quanto tempo...a minha ruiva?!»

«Puxa Padfoot, o Prongs 'tá mesmo alucinado.»

«Ya, bués.»

«Ele é alucinado.»

«Aham.»

«Padfoot?»

«...»

«Outro alucinado.»

* * *

Moony~Black:Olá pessoal!! E parece que outra alucinada está de volta! Iupiis!

Remus: Já só cá faltava mais esta. -.-

Moony~Black: Desculpa?

Remus: Podias ter adiado o teu regresso fantástico!

Moony~Black: Asério? Porquê? o_o

Remus: Porque eu estava ocupado, e muito por sinal.

Moony~Black: Nem quero saber.

Sirius chega com a barguilha toda aberta, a gravata mal colocada e a camisa entreaberta.

Sirius: Então, Moony? Deixas-me assim ali, todo sozinho, vens aqui falar com esta...

Moony~Black: O que é que vocês estavam a fazer? ~.-

Sirius: O que é que te parece?! .

Moony~Black: Ai my godness! *desmaia*

Remus: Olha, acho que matámos a autora desta fic. E agora?

Sirius: Agora? Agora vamos acabar o que começámos. *sorriso safado*

Moony~Black: x.x'

* * *

**Um mega abraço em todos os que lerem a fic....beijinhos de bónus para quem comentar! **

**É só isto que tenho a dizer...uma ideia psycho que veio do nada...deixem lá, acontece muitas vezes...**

**Querem saber o que aconteceu NA AULA DE POÇÕES COM UMA DAS DUAS PRIMAS MÁZONAS DO SIRIUS?**

**ESPEREM ATÉ AO PRÓXIMO! X)**

**Actualizações não sei quando, mas por agora, deixa uma reviewzinha para mim, tão carente, aiiaii....**

«_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.»_


End file.
